


One Thing Right

by soricute



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Fluff, Holiday, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soricute/pseuds/soricute
Summary: Lance is home for holiday break, and struggling with his feelings toward Keith.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My gift for my Voltron Secret Santa giftee!

T’was the night before...

Actually, it was only the 22nd. At any rate I was home for break from my sophomore year in college, and it felt good to be back. Getting to see all of my high school friends, and Hunk, although him and I are roomies, but that’s besides the point. I had just finished a day at the slopes with the Holt family (i.e., Pidge and Matt), which went accordingly:

 Skies: clear

Goggles: on 

Snow: boarded    
  
Then I got home, ate some of Dad’s amazing home cooking, and snuggled in some cushy sweats. Pretty solid day if you ask me. I lay in bed, pondering what I might possibly do for the two weeks I was off. I’d already seen Allura, I was spending time with Hunk and Shay in a couple days, clearly just hung out with Pidge and Matt. I gulped; Keith was in town too, he told me like last week.  

So the relationship between the two of us goes like this. Keith and I were in the same graduating class in high school, and he was better than me at pretty much everything; physics, running, default cool without even trying- you name it.I was annoyed, jealous, and lacked the skills to process it. Thus, I resorted to picking on him- for a moment anyway. Over time I realized just how much I had come to admire Keith, like _really_ admired him. Are you picking up what I'm putting down? Now I've had my fair share of relationships, but only with girls, and never did I like any of them as much as Keith. Nevertheless Keith didn't seem remotely interested, so I wasn't about to go spilling my heart to him.  
  
Fast forward to present day where both of us are attending college. Keith's school is about three hours north of our hometown, whereas Hunk's and my university is teetering on the four hour mark, south **.** That being said we don't see each other much, unless we have time to Skype which is like once during the school year. Even so, we communicate a lot through text; I'm talking _at least_ every other day, maybe every other other day during finals week.

As I flopped onto my bed I picked up my cell; the screen flashed 10:34pm as it hovered above my face. I pressed my lips together and unlocked my phone, scrolled down a couple messages and clicked our previous conversation.  

 **Lance** : yo dude    
  
I placed my phone on my stomach watching as it rose and descended. The only illumination now came the coloured lights strung around my room, and the hum of orchestrated holiday tunes drifted through my closed bedroom door. My eye lids struggled to stay open as exhaustion pulled me under, and I fell into one of those half conscious sleeps; roused every so often by the average household noise or the soft chatter of my family. When I did fade into dream, it was nothing more than a vivid flashback.  
____________  
  
_Vrrrrr_  
  
"Lance!" Hunk all but shrieked from the desk below, causing me to nearly jump out of my skin.

"What!?"  
  
"Silence your phone man!"  
  
I flipped the knob on the side of my phone with shaky hands, still startled from the unforeseen outburst. "You know, you could have asked nicely"  
  
"Sorry," Hunk said lightly, running his hands over his face. "This material is just really complicated."  
  
I leaned over the top bunk, saying "That's rough buddy." before returning to my phone.  
  
"Who are you even texting?"  
  
An all too familiar heat surged through my body. "...no one. It was, er, just, uh—"  
  
Hunk's expression deadpanned, before he dully added "It's Keith isn't it." It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Wah?! N-no, it—"  
  
"Overwhelming number of texts. Flushed face. Stuttering!?" Hunk counted on his fingers, and waved them at me. "All signs of Keith."  
  
"Oh, stop it!"  
  
He shrugged, "Hey, I'm just making a consistent observation. Lance, why don't you just tell him you—"  
  
"Conversation over, Hunk!"  
____________

 _Vrrrrr_  
  
  Jolted awake, I was greeted with that sickly feeling one gets from napping, and a new text from Keith.  

 **Keith** : What’s up?  

12:00am. I scoffed.

 **Lance** : was gonna c if u wanted 2 chill but u took 2 long getting bck 2 me so night.  

Right before rolling out of bed to brush my teeth, my phone buzzed again.

 **Keith** : Settle down Lance, I was out. I will still be up for a bit.

Letting out a groan, I debated my next move. I didn't realize how exhausted I was from snowboarding until I actually crashed, but on the other hand — Keith.

 **Lance** : uggh ok fine. where r u?  

 **Keith** : I’m staying at Shiro’s. You can sleep over if you want.  

My inhale was quick and sharp, and I immediately leapt off my bed, making a dash for my duffle bag. I shoveled in a change of clothes, my tooth brush, tooth paste, phone charger- the works.

   **Lance** : ill think about it...... c u in 15.  

When I opened my bedroom door I was greeted by silence. The gentle glimmer of holiday lights beamed from the living room downstairs, reflecting off the garland swirling around the banister. Seeing as it was midnight, I wasn’t surprised everyone was sleeping. In the kitchen I scribbled a note to my parents explaining where I was going and that I would be back tomorrow; easier than the possibility of waking them through a text. Then I hopped in my car and made my merry way over to Shiro’s house.  

The ground was enveloped in glossy white snow, but freshly plowed roads lay ahead. Ten minutes later I was pulling into the driveway. Seizing my shit from the back seat, I headed up to the door while simultaneously pulling my phone out of my pocket to give Keith a call. It rang a few times before going to voicemail, so I called again.

"Dammit, Keith," I growled after it went to his mailbox a second time. The foyer light turned on, and the front door unlocked. "It's about time you—"

I was completely cut off when he opened the door. Keith. Looked. _Fin_ _e_. He sported a pair of black sweats and a grey hoodie, with his hair pulled back into one of those ridiculously adorable nubs. 

“Hey Lance,” he said casually. "Long time no see." My voice was caught in my throat, followed by a hard cough as all the blood rushed to my face. Keith tilted his head, looking at me curiously. "Dude, are you... blushing?"  
  
"N-no!" I hissed, and stepped past him into the house. I placed the toe of one boot to the heel of the other, attempting to pry it off. When that failed, I bent down to tackle the laces. "I wasn't blushing, it was just cold outside, idiot."  
  
Keith crossed his arms before rolling his eyes, "Uh huh." With that, we made a beeline for his room. I tossed my bag on the floor, and flung myself onto his bed.  
  
"So, how's the college life been treating you?"  
  
He padded over to his closet and started fishing around. "Fine. Nothing's changed since we talked two days ago, Lance." I fiddled with a small pocket knife on his bedside table as he spoke.  
  
"Cool, cool. Shiro doing well?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
I angled my head up curiously, attempting to peek over his shoulder. "What are you doing?" Right as I asked, he turned around, holding a pair of gloves.  
  
"Let's go outside."  
  
I sat up on his bed, "What- why!? It's like 20 degrees out there!" My arms danced around animatedly.  
  
He began putting on his gloves before flashing me a playful smirk, "You chicken?"  
  
"Me!? Oh please," I pushed myself off the bed. "It's you I'm worried about. You'll end up frozen without a jacket, and I'll have to save you."

"Tsh. My hero."  
  
We returned to the front door to slide on our boots. Keith was still tampering with his laces, so I impatiently headed out into the snow. As I walked along the side of the house the winter chill cooled my red cheeks, causing me to shiver. I took a deep breath before turning around to make some snarky comment to Keith, but he wasn't there.

 The cheese?  

“ _Keith_ _hh_." I whined. Right when I started hiking back to the front a snowball hit me from behind. I whirled around, and much to my dismay, saw nothing. “Kogane seriously.” I sighed loudly before another snowball hit me on the side. An irritated growl left my throat, and I reached down to prepare my own ammo. “Who's chicken now?!” I taunted, creeping toward the backyard.  
  
It was quiet, and the snow fell softly around me, reflecting an orange glow from the tinted street lamps. I squinted in the partial darkness, searching for anything out of place. Shiro's patio furniture and grill occupied the yard, as well as two large trees, snow footprints, a shed—  
  
Bingo.  
  
Dork didn't even try to hide them. The snow crunched beneath my boots and I snuck toward the shack. I crouched down, inching my way to sneak a peek around the corner. As I did so, a shadow darted its way behind the back of the shed.

Enemy spotted.  
  
  Doing my best to stay as quiet as possible, I hurried along the side, readying my crisp ball of snow. Just before I made it around the corner, a glop of snow was dumped right on my head, followed by Keith’s roaring laughter. “Quiznak!” I all but howled at the sharp chill. “You are _dead_!”  

He stood on the roof of the shed, cackling, as I shook and shoveled the snow out of my jacket. Glaring up at him, I took advantage of his vulnerable state, and threw my snowball right in his chest. He recoiled as he continued to laugh, then hopped off the roof into the snow. He took off into the front yard and I hauled after him. I was only about a half inch or so taller than Keith, and he was much quicker than I was, so I didn’t have much on him.  

He even slowed down a bit to jeer at me. “Come on Lance. That’s all you got?”   
  
 “No! I’m barely even trying!” I gritted, picking up the pace.

He laughed at my effort, and began running in circles. Damn troll. The last of my energy I focused into the longest sprints I could muster, which worked. Once he realized I was on his tail, he let out a quick “Shit!” before deploying the zig zag technique. The closer I got to catching him, the more I started laughing with him. We ran like little kids, destroying the flawless sheet of resting snow. Soon the distance between us closed, and I catapulted my body towards his.  

“Gotcha!”  

“Oof!”  

I pinned Keith to the ground, causing both of us to laugh a little harder. Fatigued, I pushed myself onto my forearms, letting out a grunt as I did so. "I win.” I said as I looked up at him.  
  
He slowly wrapped both of his arms around my waist. I froze at the touch, and my mind screamed at the thought of what might happen. Keith sat up slowly, inching closer to my face. My eyes flickered shut and I prepared for a possible lip lock. Internally I was screaming, which turned into an actual scream when Keith flipped me over and pinned me into the snow; definitely not what I was expecting.  
  
How. Embarrassing.  
  
I looked up at him as he smirked. "What was that? I uh, I couldn't hear you."  
  
My face burned as I glared at him. This wasn't over. We continued to wrestle- by we I mean I and by wrestle I mean struggle- in the thick snow. As much as I wanted to beat Keith, I was drained from snowboarding all day, and chasing him around the yard for the last 20 minutes. A groan of frustration left my lips, and Keith laughed.

He leaned into me, lips practically grazing my ear, "Give up?" The words were husky and smooth.

It was like a bolt of electricity shot through my body, and straight to my— "Nope!" I yelled, cutting off my next thought, and simultaneously answering Keith's question. Eager to get him off me, I squirmed a moment longer before shaking him loose, and chucking him into the snow under me.

"Wow!"

My smirk slowly fell, and my eyes began to widen at the sight before me. Somewhere in our rumpled tracks lay Keith’s fallen ponytail, leaving his onyx locks to stick to his flushed face, or tousled in the contrasting snow. His smile was wide, and his eyes crinkled as his laughter continued.  

Holy crow.

  I lost my breath, as well as my mind. As if on autopilot, I placed my gloved hand to the side of his face, and connected our lips. After a second, his lips parted slightly and I jumped back into my head. I probably broke the kiss off a little suddenly, but I felt bad for even initiating it.

  “Sorry,” I said, trying to get up, until I felt his fingers intertwine with my hair.

  “Lance.” His voice was like silk. I looked back down at him, only to be reunited with his mouth.  

This kiss was a bit more desperate, on both our ends. I could feel his breath on my cheek when he exhaled through his nose. On his next inhale he brought his other hand to the base of my back, holding me snug. We continued to plant kisses on one another until I couldn’t take it anymore.  

“Okay, wait,” I said abruptly. Keith looked a bit alarmed, and slightly confused.  

“What’s wrong?”  

“I—“ I looked away, not ready to finish my sentence. “Can we go inside first? I’m soaked.” Even though Keith was the one laying in the snow. I got up and extended a hand.   
  
"But—"  
  
"Up bup bup! I didn't ask for your mutinous comments, Keith."  
  
He muttered something under his breath as he took my hand. We trekked into the house as quietly as we could, before I stumbled over a shoe and latched onto Keith's arm for safety. Once we reached his room, he flipped the light switch, and an array of lights emitted a cozy radiance. I set down my bag before digging around for some clean clothes while Keith grabbed his own padding in the direction of the bathroom. After changing, I opened the door to indicate I was finished. I lay on his bed; it was only one of the few times I’ve seen his new room at Shiro’s house. A book shelf was completely filled with books, a cluster of petite plants hung from the ceiling, and a desk against the wall. A small set up, but quaint. Guess that was to be expected considering he only lived here when he was in town. Keith must have tossed his dirty clothes in the bathroom hamper, and snuck into the kitchen without my knowledge, because he returned with what looked like hot chocolate.

Snatching a mug from his hand, I mocked “For me!? You shouldn’t have."

 “Actually, that one’s mine.” He pointed at the mug I’d snatched from his hand.  

Green?   “The hell is that!?”  

“Matcha,” he said swapping the cups. “Want to try?” 

 “Bleh. No thanks.” I shook my head and he took the seat beside me on the bed. 

 “So,” he started.

  I blushed. “...so.”  

"So?" he reiterated, a bit more forceful.

"So!?"  
  
"Why'd you kiss me!"  
  
"Why'd you kiss me!?"  
  
"You can't do that!"  
  
"I just did!"

"Lance!"  
  
"Keith!"  
  
"You can't just—"  
  
"I like you!"  
  
Then we sat in silence, just staring at one another.  
  
"Wait, really?"  
  
I narrowed my eyes "You think I make out with just anybody?" Keith let out a small cough, and looked up at the ceiling.

" _Seriously_!?"  
  
"Come on Lance, almost anything with legs is eye candy to you. How am I supposed to know?"

"How dare you!" I placed a hand over my heart, emphasizing the extent of the offensive comment.  
  
We paused for another moment, and Keith scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I uh, I just never thought you'd—"  
  
I threw a hand up in the air cutting him off. I didn't want to hear it. "Yeah yeah, well now you know."  
  
"I like you too," Keith muttered, shyly. I can't even describe the feeling that came from hearing those words. Relief fizzled with happiness, as sugar plum fairies danced in my head. I was so lost in my thoughts, I barely heard when Keith continued. "Lance," I turned to him, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Taking a deep breath I set my hot chocolate on the nightstand. "You're out of my league?"  
  
Keith just about choked on his tea, before I continued.  
  
"You're smart, ridiculously talented. I mean hell, you're cool without even putting any effort into it!" Keith pressed his lips together trying to hold back a smile. "I honestly didn't think I had a chance with you. Plus, it's not like you ever acted like you were into me either." I finished, laying down on the bed, pillows keeping my torso inclined.  
  
"Ohh no Lance, you can _not_ pin this on me." He got up to place his tea on the desk, before settling beside me on the bed. "You have flirted with practically everyone, except Pidge. Hell you even flirted with my brother! Gross…" he trailed off.

A wave of guilt washed over me as I recalled numerous occasions where I flirted with other people in front of Keith: just about every race during track season, definitely every day by our lockers in high school, and who could forget Allura's Christmas party last year. I frowned.  
  
"Hey," an elbow nudged my side. "It's alright, Lance."  
  
We lay there for a moment, and I let it go. Then I realized I didn't have to be so resistant to show affection toward Keith; he _just_ told me he liked me too. I grinned one of those big cheesy ass grins before snaking an arm around his torso, and pulling myself on top of him. I watched his eyes widened and his face grow red.  
  
"W-what are you doing?"  
  
"Don't you want to pick up where we left off?" I asked, pulling at his hoodie strings, charmingly. "Unless you're, scared." I whispered.

A warm chuckle tickled my ears, and his hands rolled over my thighs. "I'm not scared." he said, his velvet voice moving through me.  
  
"Prove it," I all but whispered.  
  
I closed my eyes and waited for a soft connection, but instead, Keith did something completely out of character. He shoved his face in the crook of my neck, coating it with small, rapid kisses.  
  
"Hahaha! Keith stop!" It tickled. "I'm trying to be romantic!"  
  
He pulled back. "Sorry."  
  
I initiated the kiss, as soft and smooth as the first one. We planted kisses on each other until exhaustion had taken over, and our lips were too sensitive. We brushed our teeth, and my phone read 3:26am as I plugged it into the charger. My last bit of strength was spent burrowing under Keith's blankets, finally settling in for the night. A warm arm wrapped itself around my waist, and my dreams carried me away.  
_____________ 

The smell of coffee wafted into my nose, which you'd think would be enough to wake me up; not today. Keith's body heat was so cuddly, I never wanted to get out of bed. Slowly, I turned to face him, finding he was already awake.  
  
"Sup?"  
  
This only made me grin and hold him closer. This was too cool.  
  
"Keith! Hey wake up! I-"  
  
Not cool.  
  
Shiro opened the door, cutting himself off. "Oh, um..." He cleared his throat and shut the door enough to obstruct his view of us. "Hi Lance, I didn't know you were _coming over_."  
  
"Sorry, it was late." Keith groaned over my shoulder.  
  
" _Mhm_. I have to get going, but I made breakfast. So help yourselves."  
  
Keith smiled. "Thanks, Shiro. See ya later." Shiro shut the door, and we heard him depart. Keith kissed my forehead. "Want some breakfast?"  
  
"If I ever say no, assume something is wrong."  
  
We slowly got out of bed, and shuffled our way into the kitchen. Keith snagged a few coffee mugs out of the cabinets, and I took a seat at the island. I watched as he poured coffee into a mug and slid it my way, along with the creamer. Laughs and chatter circulated between us during our meal. I couldn't remember the last time I'd felt this good. I watched Keith take a sip of his coffee, and I couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"  
  
_Coughcoughcough_  
  
Keith wiped the dribbled coffee off his chin with a napkin; so cute. His eyes connected with mine, and he poked my nose.  
  
"Okay."  
  
I perked up. "R-really?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I really like you, and I want you to be my boyfriend. The distance sucks, but I'm sure we can make it work."  
  
My heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to explode. Jumping off the chair I threw myself onto Keith, hugging him tightly; he returned the affection by placing his chin atop my head. I snuggled my face into his shirt, and kissed his cheek before returning to my stool. He picked up our dishes and took them to the sink, rinsing them off as I spoke. "What are, uh, you doing the rest of the day?"  
  
His back remained facing me as he loaded the dishwasher. "I didn't have anything planned. You?"  
  
"Same." I pursed my lips. "I know we just had coffee, but do you wanna head to a teahouse or something? We can talk, get some… matcha?"  
  
Keith laughed. "I'd like that."  
  
After showering and changing clothes, I waited for Keith to finish up. I browsed my map app for nearby shops, and found a winner with 5 stars and cozy seating. Keith finally entered the living room, signaling that he was ready to go, and I followed. We slid on our boots, and proceeded to bundle one another in an overabundance of scarves and hats, found in Shiro's storage bench.

"Alright," Keith announced stripping the extra accessories, "I'm taking this one. Here." He pulled a blue ushanka over my head, and tied the ends together for me. Our gazes connected once more, "It matches your eyes."  
  
I'm more than certain pink dusted my nose and cheeks. Could this guy be any more adorable? Was I being adorable? I had to beat him at his own game. "And this," I plucked up a red scarf, and wrapped it around his neck, "is for you."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
I softly added, "It matches your temper."  
  
He rolled his eyes, and pushed past me while I laughed. I waited for him on the stoop as he locked the door.

"Race you to the car?" I asked, and he smirked before taking off.  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "Think you can keep up?"  
  
"Oh, it's _on,_ samurai."

**Author's Note:**

> chat with me about the space gays! soricute.tumblr.com


End file.
